


lights, camera, help

by cvptainmarvel



Series: Bellarke AUs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Help, Model AU, Photographer AU, bellarke AU, coffee and tears, karina... this ones for u babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is an asshole model and Clarke is a brand new photographer with no experience.  What happens when her gentle ways are paired up with his arrogance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights, camera, help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenraiyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/gifts).



> idk man idk. enjoy :)

"Clarke! We need you over here!"

"Coming!" Clarke yelled back. Working at Nylon Magazine was a dream come true for Clarke, but it was exhausting. She had applied for an received a photography internship, but she spent most of her time hauling coffee around for the real photographers. Clarke grabbed the drinks she had just prepared and speed walked to the room where the shoot was taking place, not wanting to disappoint her superiors.

"Oh, Clarke, honey! You didn't have to make coffee! You're doing the shoot today." Clarke's mouth dropped in disbelief. All her dreams were being realized.

"Wait for real! Oh my gosh thank you!" Clarke bounced on her feet, the coffee long forgotten in a crew member's hands.

"Now remember it's only a one page spread, don't let your ego run wild. You'll be shooting a brand new model so I thought it's only fair that a new photographer should work with him! Have fun darling!" Clarke's boss was so pretentious, but right now she didn't care.

"The model will be coming out of hair and makeup in about five minutes. Have fun!" With that, Clarke's boss turned on her heels and left the room, leaving Clarke in charge of the crew in the room. They all turned to look at her.

"Hey guys!" she said nervously. "Just keep doing what your doing!" Even her nerves couldn't keep her from being cheery.

Five minutes had passed, then ten, and then twenty. "Why isn't he here yet?" Clarke questioned out loud.

"Some of the models are a little more 'high-maintenance' if you know what I mean," one of the crew members told her.

"I was kind of hoping I'd get a nice model for my first shoot." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, a beauty with floppy hair and freckles, clad almost completely in blue leather, entered the room. "Finally," she muttered under her breath.

To him she said with a smile, "Hi, I'm Clarke. I'll be shooting you today." She held out her hand. He didn't move.

"The name's Bellamy." Clarke dropped her hand.

Rolling her eyes, she pointed to the yellow backdrop set up. "You'll be over there," she said, no longer enthusiastic. Bellamy sauntered over to the backdrop. Clarke picked up the camera and stood in front of him. "So we want this spread to be very fluid. It's about being very loose. The yellow background should create some interesting contrast with the blue you're wearing."

"Okay," he replied, sounding bored.

"Alright," Clarke said, rolling her eyes again. "Let's see what you can do." She got into position and Bellamy tried some poses while Clarke gently tried to correct him.

"No don't do that ," Clarke said. "Move more like this," Clarke explained, gesturing with her arms. Bellamy rolled his eyes and followed her movements. "No not like that," Clarke sighed, her frustration growing. It had been thirty minutes and they hadn't gotten a single shot that was even close to decent. "Can you try something more like this?" Clarke asked timidly, moving her arms again.

"We've only got this room for forty-five more minutes." Clarke thought out loud. This was her first shoot. If she screwed this up, would she still have her internship? The thought made Clarke feel like there was an anvil on her chest. A tear streamed out of her eye and everyone went silent. No one knew what to do with a crying photographer.

"Everybody take a fifteen minute break!" Bellamy called out. The crew filed out of the room and soon only Bellamy and Clarke were left. Bellamy walked over to Clarke. She looked to the side to avoid making eye contact. To her right, she saw the two cups of coffee she had brought in earlier, sitting on a chair. So that's where they disappeared.

"This your first shoot?" Bellamy asked gently. This was a side of him Clarke did not expect to see. She nodded. "Hey don't worry," he reassured her. "It's mine too - my first official shoot anyway. Everything before this was just small shoots in my hometown. They didn't even make the final catalogs," Bellamy said with a laugh.

"Then why are you so arrogant," Clarke asked bluntly, immediately regretting it. "I didn't mean - "

"It's okay," he cut her off. "Sometimes, if I pretend that I am confident and amazing, I can actually trick myself into believing it."

"Oh."

"Can I tell you something?" Bellamy asked Clarke. She nodded at him. "You need to be more confident in you decisions. As the photographer, you know what you're aiming for, and you know what looks good. Don't be so gentle or ask me to do something. Tell me. I trust you." Clarke nodded at him again.

"Alright, let's get back to work, we only have twenty minutes!" Clarke exclaimed with newfound energy. She stormed over to the coffee cups, popped the cap off of one, and chugged the whole thing down in a couple of seconds.

"You ready now?" Bellamy asked, with a genuine grin on his face.

"You bet!"

"Shouldn't we call the crew back in?" he asked.

"Nah. This time it's gonna be just you and me."


End file.
